Rosa Branca
by Usagi chan 9.0
Summary: Kurama ama Yukina mas não se atreve a contar seus sentimentos por causa de Kuwabara,mas o acaso faz os dois se encontrarem muito. {Comentem por favor!Assim eu terei mais vontade de continuar.}
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Todos os amigos se encontravam no templo de Genkai,conversando e tomando chá.Quem estava servindo era Botan que alegremente fazia o serviço tratando o pessoal muito geralmente prestava a atenção na conversa e separava algumas brigas de Yusuke e Kuwabara,mas ultimamente ele estava pensativo e distante também estava muito mais bravo e resmungão que de costume.

Mas o Yoko voltou a vida real ao ouvir a voz de Yukina chegando no recinto,olhou para a garota,assim como Hiei e ém só Kazuma saiu correndo até ela,assim atrapalhou a visão deles,por algum tempo.

O Minamano sorriu para a menina quando a mesma o cumprimentou e não tirou os olhos dela,o irmão da garota fez o mesmo,só que diferente do Shuishi, de vez em quando também olhava para os outros.

Estava cada vez mais difícil disfarçar,mas Kurama realmente estava apaixonado pela irmã do seu melhor ém queria continuar que esse sentimento fique em segredo para os das razões era aquela que estava vendo...Yukina e Kuwabara juntos.Não podia competir com o seu amigo.A garota começava a gostar de verdade do Kazuma e o raposa não tinha nenhuma chance.

Entretanto continuava pensando nela,a amando cada vez vezes quando não estava estudando e lendo algo,escrevia poesias sobre ela,era uma forma de suportar um pouco aquele amor platô chama-la nessas frases que fazia de "rosa branca",pois era assim que ele a como se acha-se que um dia ela fosse ler.

Certa tarde,ou devo dizer noite,já estava escurecendo quando ele saiu da escola viu que ficou tempo demais lá,tinha muita gente pedindo ajuda dele nas lições e também para tirar dú acudiu todos e fez isso o mais rápido possível queria chegar logo em casa,assim não preocupar seus isso resolveu pegar um atalho e no caminho viu Yukina perto de um ponto de ônibus carregando várias sacolas.

Kurama: Yukina!Deixa que eu te ajudo!*correu até ela,mal chegou e já pegou algumas sacolas*

Yukina: senhor Minamino!Obrigada!*surpresa pela rapidez e dele ter vindo assim tão rápido*

Kurama: você vai para o templo por esse atalho?*aponta para a direção*

Yukina: sim.*balança a cabeça sorridente*

Hiei tinha visto Kurama ajudando Yukina e caminhando juntos,como ele confiava fielmente no amigo até de olhos fechados poderia deixa-los a o que o ruivo sentia pela sua irmã e achava que o rapaz tinha direito de ficar um pouco com isso saiu dali rápido como sempre foi.

Kurama e Yukina andaram bastante até chegar ao dois não conversaram pois não era muito longa a carregou aquelas sacolas até quando subiu as escadas,a garota achou que ele já tinha sido gentil demais e se esforçado muito,mas o ruivo queria continuar,porque era muita coisa para ela.O trabalho só terminou quando ambos se encontravam no topo,mas só até ali por insistência dela,já que o rapaz queria ajuda-la também a trazer as coisas para dentro.

Yukina: o senhor já me ajudou o obrigada senhor Minamino!*pegou as sacolas coloca-as no chão e fez reverencia quando agradeceu*

Kurama: de nada,mas por favor não me chame de senhor chame de Kurama,como os outros me chamam.*fez reverencia também*

Yukina: é que eu conheço tão pouco.*com as mãos juntas*

Kurama: eu entendo...você é bem educada,mas por favor não precisa me chamar de senhor.

Yukina: tudo bem então.*sorri e de olhos fechados por alguns segundos*

Depois disso os dois se despediram,pois o Youko iria seguir seu devido caminho.

Num alto de uma das árvores do templo estava aquele Youkai familiar,vestido de preto,ficou olhando para o amigo até a imagem dele sumir totalmente na paisagem.

Shuichi voltou para casa,depois de explicar o seu atraso para a mãe foi se arrumar para jantar.

No dia seguinte,ele passou por uma floresta e sentiu a presença de a nítida impressão de que o seu amigo queria falar com ele entrou lá,ficou andando cautelosamente e olhando para os lados deduziu que o garoto estava escondido mas antes que pudesse chama-lo,o mesmo apareceu por trás...

Hiei: eu sei o que você sente pela Yukina.*estava um pouco longe então foi se aproximando devagar e com as mãos nos bolsos*

Kurama: você também sente o mesmo...mas por outra pessoa.*se virou para o amigo nem um pouco surpreso e sorriu para ele quando disse aquilo*

Hiei: Yoko!*meio bravo ao ouvir isso*

Kurama: sabe eu cheguei a pensar que você tinha ciúmes de mim porque eu gostava da Yukina,mas agora percebo que era por causa dessa pessoa...

Hiei: hn,você tem sorte que eu confio em você.*entorta a boca e ainda fica com a face um pouco brava*

Kurama: obrigado!Não se preocupe nunca senti nada por essa pessoa.

Hiei: melhor também manter ESSE segredo para você.*faz uma careta brava e aponta o dedo indicador para o mesmo*

Kurama: calma!Não se preocupe com isso també você não fala para ela?

Hiei: não se meta nisso!*ainda com aquela careta brava,só que agora parecia mais sereno*

Kurama: bem eu só não falo para a Yukina porque ela,digamos,tem compromisso com o Kuwabara.

Hiei: hn,chama aquilo de compromisso?Aquele cara é um idiota.*agora estava mais sereno ainda,somente continuava sério*

Kurama: não fale isso do nosso amigo.

Hiei: hn!*vira o rosto para o lado*

Kurama: mas...falando em compromisso eu tenho que ir!Até outra hora.*se vai pelo mesmo caminho onde entrou*

Um dia,digo noite...depois de um longo dia Kurama foi para casa bem entrou não estava surpreso em só ouvir o rangido da porta e perceber que tudo estava silencioso,já sabia que seus pais tinham saído e o meio-irmão estava na casa de um amigo do colégio estudando em isso única coisa que pensou em fazer e fez,pelo menos por enquanto,ao entrar na casa e chegar na sala foi suspirar,se jogar no sofá.Jogou também a sua pasta escolar para a poltrona queria deitar para descansar um pouco estava realmente exausto e esquecer um pouco do com os seus pensamentos.

Porém foi bruscamente interrompidos segundos depois ao ouvir um barulho estranho e levantou rapidamente do sofá ao levar um que o barulho vinha da cozinha,poderia ser o vento ou até impressão sua já que estava não havia ainda visto que aquele cômodo estava com a luz até lá com calma e sem fazer barulho também,a cada passo ia pensando que possivelmente poderia ser um ladrão.

Só que suas surpresas não pararam por aí ao colocar os pés lá...

Kurama: Yukina!*muito surpreso*

Yukina: Ah!Senhor Minamino!*estava com pratos na mão,não tomou um susto mas ficou surpresa assim como ele,tanto que quase pulou para traz*Não esperava ve-lo aqui tão cedo!*com os olhos arregalados*

Reparando bem a menina estava até de avental e com um coque caído na nuca.

Kurama: Cedo?E eu pensando que tinha demorado demais para voltar pra casa.E você o que faz aqui?*tentando se recuperar do quase susto que levou e estava sério também*

Yukina: ahn...Me desculpe...é que o Kazuma disse que hoje o senhor iria chegar muito tarde e seus pais não estariam aqui,nem o seu irmão...eu fiquei com pena então pensei que poderia vir e fazer comida para o senhor,já que certamente iria voltar com fome.

Kurama: por favor já te disse para não me chamar de senhor.*faz um gesto de pare com as mãos*

Yukina: ah sim!Me !*coloca uma das mãos na boca dando tapinhas de leve nela*Mas pelo jeito a sua mãe deixou comida para você,quando vi isso pensei que poderia arrumar a mesa.*quando diz isso coloca os pratos na mesa*

Kurama: Yukina...não deveria fazer isso.*balança a cabeça num gosto negativo e sério*

Yukina: deveria sim!Eu não sei por que mais algo me dizia que eu precisava vir aqui ajuda-lo de alguma forma.

Kurama: er...o Kuwabara não vai gostar de saber disso.*ficou sem graça em ouvir aquilo,colocou uma das mãos na nuca*

Yukina: não se preocupe,o Kazuma vai entender que eu fiz isso para ajuda-lo.*sorri de olhos fechados*

Kurama: a Genkai sabe que está aqui?

Yukina: eu acho que nã dizer não falei para ela nem para a ela deve saber sim,por intuição,porque quando a Botan sai assim ou demora ela sempre sabe onde exatamente ela está.*sorri entre os dentes de um modo travesso quando disse a primeira frase,mas logo volta a dar um sorriso simples*

Kurama pensando: será que o Hiei também sabe disso?Será que está por aqui?

Pensou isso enquanto Yukina retirou um prato dos que tinha colocado na mesa e ido para a frente do armário.

Kurama olhou um pouco para os lados,para ver se sentia a presença dele ali,pois sabia que Hiei as vezes seguia a irmã para protege-la e certificar que estava tudo bem també ém disfarçou quando viu Yukina voltando...

Yukina: por favor sente-se?*mostrou que havia puxado uma cadeira para ele*

Kurama: Me desculpe...é que eu tenho que ir para meu quarto me trocar.*falou meio sem graça*

Yukina: sim.*balançou a cabeça positivamente*

Kurama foi rapidamente,não enganou Yukina realmente tinha ido se trocar,apesar de que também não queria deixa-la lá na cozinha sozinha. Mas ao trancar o quarto e antes que fazer o que disse colocou a cabeça para fora da janela e olhou para os lados,não sentiu presença nenhuma do melhor amigo,achou aquilo estranho mais logo pegou a roupa e andou para o banheiro.

Kurama foi mais rápido que podia,pois não queria deixa-la sozinha,principalmente porque não lembrava se ela tinha medo de certos insetos que a maioria das mulheres geralmente enquanto esteve lá Yukina arrumou bem a mesa e quando o Shuishiro veio tudo estava pronto ela só estava esperando um pouco para colocar a comida no prato.

Kurama: obrigado!Mas eu insisto que você não deveria fazer isso.*disse ao voltar e se sentar*

Yukina: por favor...tome isso como um agradecimento por ter me ajudado naquela noite.* estava de pé e juntou as mãos enquanto segurava o pano de prato*

Kurama: er...Yukina...*corado e pegando os hashis para começar a comer*

Yukina: quer suco ou chá?Posso fazer.

Kurama: não!Por favor não se incomode mais!* disse isso quando mal começou a comer,estende o braço e balança a mão toda aberta com os olhos arregalados*

Yukina: eu faço questão!*indo para frente da pia*

Kurama: bem...tem suco na geladeira.É o que está na jarra.*aponta para a geladeira*

Yukina pegou jarra na geladeira e o copo no escorredor,voltou para a mesa e despejou o suco dentro do objeto assim que o colocou ao lado do prato de Kurama.

Kurama: não coloque muito porque meu irmão adora esse suco.*observando o soco sendo colocado no copo,só para de comer para dizer isso a ela*

Yukina: tão bonito quando você se refere assim ao seu meio irmão,é como se ele fosse de sangue.*sorri de um jeito meigo e coloca a jarra novamente em cima da mesa*

Kurama: eu considero irmão de sangue...ah...Me desculpe,eu te fiz lembrar do seu não é?*coloca a mão na boca no momento que percebeu o que dizia*

Yukina: não!Tudo bem.*sorridente*

Realmente Yukina vendo essa relação tão bonita do Kurama com o irmão dele a fazia se lembrar do só estava maravilhada e não triste,apesar que também gostaria de ter uma relação fraternal com o seu mano também.

Mas o caso não era esse...E sim que Kurama enquanto comia via uma das suas fantasias impossíveis que teve com Yukina se realizando na sua como se fosse tivesse acontecendo entre eles um relacionamento bem sério...quase como um casamento.

Ver aquela cena o deixava esquisito,parecia até que estava traindo o seu evitando qualquer avanço,mesmo não preferia e achava melhor olha-la de longe mesmo,que isso seja seu ão começou a comer como se estivesse engolindo toda a verdade e as palavras que sempre quis dizer para ela,as poesias que escrevia no seu caderno.

Yukina só ficava sentada,por insistência dele, observando ele imaginava que ele estava se sentindo todo sem graça.

Kurama: não vai comer?Tem comida de sobra.*disse isso numa certa hora*

Yukina: obrigada!Eu já jantei!*com as mãos na mesa e olhando para ele*

Então Kurama continuou comendo e ela observando,ambos sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra,depois daquelas,somente olhando um para o outro,além da comida e do suco.

Quando ele terminou Yukina quis lavar a louça,mas Kurama conseguiu convencê-la que iria fazer isso,pois ela havia feito muito por ele hoje.

Yukina: bem...então eu já vou indo.*fala isso saindo da cozinha*

Kurama: não espere!Eu te levo pro templo,posso lavar a louça ê não pode ir assim sozinha.*caminha um pouco apressado para poder alcança-la*

Yukina: não precisa fazer isso Kurama.*vira-se para ele*

Kurama: você também não precisava vir mas isso como um agradecimento,por ter vindo aqui.

Ao dizer isso Kurama novamente convenceu Yukina e ele a levou de volta.

Sem ninguém perceber,Hiei observava tudo num galho de árvore,estava muito próximo ao caminho que os dois passaram para chegar até o templo.

Hiei: paciência!*disse isso baixinho e desapareceu do nada*

Dias se passaram e Yukina continuou se encontrando com o Kuwabara como sempre,ia para a casa dele ou as vezes ele ia para o resolviam típico e rotineiro para os dois.

Um certo dia Yukina resolveu andar por aí pela cidade para conhecer o resto da selva de pedra e certa hora lhe veio pensamentos tristes e acabou causa disso logo vieram vários homens todos de preto,com óculos e chapéu da mesma cor,eles viram aquilo e ficaram encantados,pediram para a menina falar como fazia isso.A agarrou para não fugir,o que a mulher das neves pretendia ao estar chocada e surpresa demais,se debatia mais em vã pegaram as pedras que tinha caído no chão e as que estavam na mão dela também,pois havia catado algumas um pouco antes...

Homem1: olha só!Eu acho que ela é um ser mágico.*impressionado ao ver as pedras*

Homem2: vamos leva-la conosco chefia!

Homem3: não!Antes quero mais demonstrações.

Como os caras não iriam conseguir faze-la chorar por conta própria então...

Homem1: aí menina!Vamos!Chore!Chore se não quer que eu te mate!*colocando um revolver na frente do rosto dela*

Yukina: Por favor senhor!Não me mate!*surpresa e desesperada ao ver a arma*

Mas como ela só gritava de medo,os outros caras que a estavam agarrando resolveram beliscá-la para apressar as coisas,a fazendo chorar um pouco mais não o bastante.

Homem4: ela tá chorando?*tentando ver pois ela se debatia um pouco*

Homem1: tem que chorar mais!CHORE MAIS!QUER QUE A DOR SEJE MAIOR?*grita com ela realmente bravo*

Nisso algo veio rapidamente e arranhou a mão daquele que segurava o resolver,com isso a arma caiu no chão já que este soltou no exato momento enquanto gemia de dor.E todos foram ver o que era...

Homens2: uma rosa?!*surpreso*

Nisso ouviram alguém falar...

-Soltem na!

Então todos olharam para frente e viram um vulto de alguém contra a luz da saída do beco,este segurando um chicote...

Homem1: ei quem é você?

Homem5: mulher gato?*ele havia visto umas orelhas bem grandes idênticas a de um gato no vulto*

Yukina conseguiu ver bem quem era e pensou "senhor Minamino?".na verdade era o Yoko Kurama,que um pouco depois deu alguns passos para frente assim todos puderam ver melhor a figura dele.

Yoko: eu mandei solta-la!*sério,mantendo a pose*

Homem1: não façam isso!*falou para os companheiros*Nenhuma criatura irá me dar ordens!*expressão de bravo*

Yoko: vai se arrepender.

O Homem então fez vários disparos contra o Yoko,que por sua vez fez vários movimentos com o chicote e conseguiu atacar as balas,o cara continuou atirando,então o raposa enrolou aquela "corda espinhenta" na arma de fogo dele e a tirou com facilidade das mãos do rapaz,jogando não sei para onde.E rapidamente jogou sementes nesse e dos outros bandidos,nas qual brotaram plantas de maneira bem ligeira que os prenderam nos pés e nãos mã assim a Yukina...

Yoko: vamos!*agarrou no pulso dela e a fez correr como ele*Rápido eles vão sair logo eles se soltaram.

Os dois então só pararam quando se encontraram numa floresta para se esconder.Só que embora estivessem escondidos estavam no começo do bosque para poder avistar se eles estavam antes disso resolveram parar para descansar e se sentaram para respirar.

Yukina: eu o agradeço muito.*levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele sorrindo depois de alguns suspiros*

Kurama: ...de nada.*fez o mesmo*

Yukina: os despistamos?*olha para traz*

Kurama: eu espero que sim.*caminhou cautelosamente até umas árvores*

Mas quando Kurama foi dar uma olhada viu que eles estavam vindo,como eles iam atirando,os dois tiveram que continuar correndo apesar de estarem adiantados.

Kurama: eu tenho uma ideia!*olhou para ela*

No meio do caminho ele voltou a ser o Shuishi Minamino daquele mundo,porém eles continuaram correndo até pararem no porto,onde Kurama procurou um conhecido num dos cais onde havia ali uma lancha.

Kurama: por favor tire a corda vamos embarcar!*pediu para o conhecido*Vamos Yukina entre!*estava quase entrando mas primeiro pediu a ela*

Yukina ficou meio envergonhada mas entrou e logo estavam andando na bandidos viram tudo e começaram a atirar,por sorte não pegou no barco mas o pessoal do cais gritaram pela policia,então os caras foram presos.

Yukina e Kurama já estavam no centro do mar,com o piloto automático descansar para se recuperarem e se sentaram numas cadeiras que tinham lá.Um estava sentado longe mas na frente do outro.

Kurama: desculpe...nem perguntei se você ficava mareada.*virou-se para a Yukina*

Yukina:..eu não fico,mas obrigada por se preocupar.E obrigada mais uma vez por me ajudar também.*parou de olhar para a lancha*

Kurama: não precisa me beber alguma coisa para espantar o cansaço?*se levanta*

Yukina: bem...aceitaria uma água com gelo.

Kurama então foi até um tipo de cômodo onde havia um canto que parecia uma pequena cozinha,ele pegou dois copos,abriu o frigobar e de lá tirou duas garrafas: uma de água e a outra de suco,ah e pegou gelo també ficou olhando para aquela abertura que dava para o local onde ele estava,dava para ver um pouco do vulto de o ruivo colocar os líquidos nesses copos os levou para onde estava a garota...

Kurama: tome!*deu o copo de água para ela*

Yukina: obrigada!*pegou o copo*

Depois disso Kurama se sentou naquela mesma cadeira,os dois beberam os líquidos e se olharam um pouco.

Yukina: essa lancha é do senhor?*depois de tomar água e olha para uma abertura que dava para ver o céu*

Kurama: é de um amigo meu,aquele que encontramos.

Eles começaram a conversar bastante,se esqueceram da vida e até que estavam em uma lancha.Só que horas depois Kurama percebeu que estava ficando tarde...

Kurama: Yukina...acho melhor fazer a lancha nos levar de volta para terra firme.

Yukina concordou.Já havia bebido toda a água e colocou o copo em cima de uma mesa.

Assim que Kurama resolveu dirigir a lancha e voltar para o isso aconteceu ajudou a mulher das neves a descer,ele ficou lá dentro...

Yukina: muito obrigada por tudo senhor Minamino!*olhou para cima assim que saiu da lancha*

Kurama: não quer te eu te leve?*fala um pouco alto para ela escutar*

Yukina: obrigada,mas não precisa,o senhor já foi muito gentil é mais!

Kurama: então até logo.*acenou*

Os dois acenaram,Yukina seguiu caminho sozinha olhou para a figura dela indo embora,até desaparecer é subiu no alto da lancha para ver melhor e não se importou nem com o vento que batia por traz quase desarrumando seus parado a olhando,meio preocupado por ela estar novamente sozinha e...já com parecia uma ave que foi libertada,um pássaro de beleza esplêndida voando para casa.

Yukina voltou para o templo,depois de cumprimentar Genkai depois de contar a história toda para a mestra pegou um pouco de chá foi para seu quarto e se sentou numa cadeira de balanço que havia lá dentro,enquanto balançava ficou pensativa,se lembrando daquele acontecimento dois passarinhos pousando no parapeito,como se quiserem ver a beleza da menina ou conversar com que sabiam do que a garota pensava.

Mas não ficou muito tempo assim,logo saiu para ajudar a mestra Genkai.

Kurama não tinha aula naquele dia,foi para uma exposição de quando saiu de lá encontrou Yukina que estava quase entrando no ficou surpreso em vê-la ali,nem sabia o que dizer.

Yukina: opa...desculpe...Boa disseram que você tinha vindo pra cá.Então resolvi mas eu não podia esperar.*surpresa em vê-lo,mas logo se recuperou e ficou sorridente*

Kurama: tudo bem.O que foi?*meio sem graça,coloca a mão esquerda no bolso,porque a outra segurava a pasta*

Yukina: eu...queria saber se o senhor tem algo para fazer esta noite.*com as mãos juntas*

Kurama: não,não tenho nada de importante para fazer.

Yukina: bem...o senhor quer ir a opera comigo?*meio sem graça desta vez*

Quando ela disse isso Kurama quase não conseguia responder,seu coração que já tinha acelerado quando a viu lá agora estava a ém disso também mal conseguia respirar...

Kurama: er...sim claro.E quem mais vai?*quase que sua voz não saiu*

Yukina: ah...ninguém,quer dizer que não estava pensando em convidar mais ninguém.*um pouco séria e surpresa com a pergunta*

Kurama: mas e o Kuwabara?*espantou-se um pouco*

Yukina: ele vai estar ajudando a Shizuru hoje o dia todo.

Kurama: e...ele não vai ter ciúmes?*gaguejando*

Yukina: ora o Kazuma confia em você,é um dos melhores amigos dele não é?*sorri de olhos fechados*

Ele não estava muito certo do que ela disse.

Yukina: mas você quer convidar alguém?*aponta o dedo para ele*

Kurama: ah...não,quer dizer não conheço mais ninguém que goste de opera.

Yukina: parece que vai ser só nós dois,isto é,se você quiser ir.

Kurama: eu vou sim.

Yukina: que bom!Então eu te encontro as oito em frente ao teatro certo?*deu um largo sorriso*

Kurama: tudo bem!*sorriu também,embora estivesse encabulado*

Logo os dois se despediram e seguiram para caminhos diferentes.O Youko ficou bastante tempo andando aparentemente sem rumo pensando naquele sentia dividido,um lado achava que não devia ter aceitado,mas o outro se sentia feliz por isso,era uma reviravolta de gostando muito de Yukina não queria prejudicar Kuwabara então decidiu que tinha que agir cautelosamente.

Depois de andar bastante parou numa praça,se sentou num banco,depois decidiu voltar logo para casa.

Já de noite Kurama havia se aprontado todo,estava com terno e seja bem arrumado.

Shiori: como você está elegante!Para onde você vai heim?*entra no quarto sorrindo*

Kurama: uma amiga minha me convidou para assistir opera com ela.*olha no espelho enquanto endireita a gravata*

Shiori: ah e qual é o nome dela?*coloca as mãos nos ombros dele e sorri de um jeito significativo*

Kurama:...ah mãe não é o que você está é a Yukina sabe...aquela que namora o Kuwabara.*embaraçado coloca a mão no pescoço*

Shiori: ah é?!Bem ela deve ter uma amizade bem grande por você.*agora dá um sorriso simples,mas esperançoso e junta as mãos*

Kurama: é...tem sim.*balança a cabeça positivamente*

Shiori: boa sorte.*sai do quarto*

A mãe do rapaz tinha uma certa impressão de que o filho gostava da garota mas não queria forçar a barra nem nada,afinal ela tinha um namorado.

Logo mais ele saiu,tinha que sair cedo pois o teatro ficava longe da casa em ir de bicicleta mas ele esqueceu que a sua estava no concerto,então foi a pé mesmo,mas apressou o passo.

Quando chegou lá encontrou Yukina lá na frente do teatro,apressou mais o passo ainda,parecia estar no mesmo ritmo do seu pobre coração que acelerava sempre que a via por perto.

Kurama: desculpe,demorei muito? *caminha até ela rápido*

Yukina: nã que cheguei um pouco cedo porque já vai começar.*balança a cabeça negativamente e faz um gesto de "vem!" com a mão direita,enquanto entra com ele.*

Yukina deu os ingressos na portaria e assim puderam liberar a passagem dos pro camarote do alto do teatro,ela pediu para Kurama dizer onde é antes de ir.

Kurama: desculpe Yukina mas...quem te deu esses ingressos? *pergunta ao se sentar*

Yukina: ninguém,eu ganhei num sorteio. *se senta também,ao lado dele*

Kurama: nossa que sorte heim. *surpreso*

Yukina: pois é. *sorri de olhos fechados*

Mas os dois logo ficaram em silêncio a opera toda,distraídos sem querer as mãos dos dois se ficaram vermelhos,se olharam e se desculparam.Só que Yukina sorriu enquanto ficava vermelha,ela só estava envergonhada de maneira inocente,pois achou que aquilo foi um acidente.Já ele estava mais sem graça ficava se culpando e dizia em pensamento para prestar mais atenção.

Yukina comentava baixinho alguns sobre a ópera,Kurama as vezes concordava com as opiniões dela e ora não,mas não chegaram a brigar por causa disso,os dois chegaram a dar notas para tudo.Só que fizeram isso só um pouco na hora da apresentaçã um pouco a opera mas os dois não ficaram nem um pouco cansados e quando saíram de lá continuaram conversando sobre o que viram lá enquanto andavam,só pararam de falar sobre isso quanto perceberam que estavam no meio de uma praça.

Kurama: er...onde você quer ir agora? *olha para o lado direito,onde ela estava,enquanto caminhava*

Yukina: que tal tomarmos um sorvete? *apontou para uma sorveteria*

Kurama: tudo bem. *balançou a cabeça positivamente*

Assim que se sentaram,Kurama pediu sorvete de pistache e Yukina de baunilha.E enquanto esperavam e tomavam continuaram conversando,só que agora foram além,resolvam falar dos vários tipos de obras de arte,dês de pinturas e esculturas até música e sabia muito pouco dessas coisas mas mesmo assim dava suas opiniões sobre isso,ficava mais era encantada com o conhecimento do garoto.

Assim que acabaram os sorvetes eles só falaram mais um pouco enquanto esperavam a conta.O garoto já ia tirar a carteira do bolso...

Yukina: espere!Eu que convidei eu que pago. *tira notas do bolso do vestido*

E assim ela fez,deixando o rapaz meio depois que isso aconteceu os dois se levantaram e se saíram.

Kurama: pra onde quer ir agora senhorita?

Yukina: que tal dar uma voltinha pela praça.

Passearam pela praça por um bom tempo e olharam a é que Yukina se sentiu cansada,então Kurama sugeriu que os dois se sentassem num banco que estava próximo.

Kurama: está tudo bem? *um pouco preocupado*

Yukina: sim,não se preocupe.*sorri para ele*

Kurama não resistiu e com seus poderes,fez aparecer uma linda rosa branca de suas mãos.

Kurama: tome!Fará se sentir melhor.*colocou a rosa na frente dela lhe dando*

Yukina: obrigada!*pegou a rosa com um sorriso lindo de surpresa,como se tivesse ganhado o melhor presente do mundo*

Kurama: com ...acho melhor tirar os espinhos.*não soltou a rosa e chegou a pegar num dos espinhos a fim de tirar*

Yukina: não se preocupe vou ter cuidado.*dizendo isso a pegou a planta com mais firmeza e porém devagar,aproximou levemente seu nariz das pétalas*Que cheiro bom!

Kurama: que bom que gostou.*sorri e a olha com carinho*

Yukina: Você é realmente um bom amigo.*sorri e fecha os olhos*

Kurama ficou envergonhado com aquela dois continuaram olhando para a paisagem,mas segundos depois de ficar pensando um pouco Kurama decidiu falar uma coisa...

Kurama: Yukina...preciso falar uma coisa...*embaraçado*

Mas quando ela estava atenta e ele ia abrir a boca,ouve-se badaladas do relógio de uma torre que tinha no centro da praça.

Yukina: nossa!Desculpe Kurama já é um pouco tarde e eu prometi para a Mestra Genkai que iria voltar cedo para ajuda-la com alguma coisa...me desculpe mesmo!*fala isso surpresa ao ver o relógio*

Kurama: não tudo bem!Eu te levo para o templo.

E os dois foram embora,Yukina até se esqueceu que Kurama iria te dizer algo e ele também não a lembrou,chegou a pensar em se declarar,mas no caminho começava a achar aquilo ridículo.

Logo que chegaram os dois se despediram...

Yukina: obrigada por tudo Kurama!E me desculpe pela pressa,mas é que eu não quero que a mestra Genkai fique brava comigo.*de pé no último degrau*

Kurama: eu acho que ela não ficará todo caso não se preocupe.Só tenha cuidado na hora de subir.*no penúltimo degrau*

Assim ela acenou agradecendo mais uma vez, antes de ir embora e sobir as isso aconteceu Kurama já tinha se virado e começado a andar.Já estava meio longe e parou um pouco para virar-se e olhar para o templo...Até que sentiu a presença de um certo garoto todo de preto atraz dele e virou-se novamente.

Kurama: você não deveria fazer sei que estava lá perto daquele beco,me deixou salvar a sua irmã... *olha para ele,meio sério e com as mãos nos bolsos*

Era verdade,o garoto estava bem próximo e podia muito bem acabar com aqueles caras,mas...

Hiei: você merece uma chance.*também com as mãos nos bolsos*

Kurama: eu não quero me aproveitar da ausência do Kuwabara.

Hiei: vai dizer que não gostou?*com um sorriso irônico*

Hiei sabia que o amigo não iria mentir e pressentia o que ouve durante o encontro,mas Kurama ficou calado.

Hiei: em vez de se lastimar deveria se sentir feliz por aproveitar a oportunidade de ter ficado com ela,pelo menos um pouco.*voltou a ficar sério*

Kurama: ela me convidou para a ópera porque quer retribuir por tê-la salvado.Já fez isso uma vez comigo e também é assim com o Kuwabara.*caminha um pouco para frente,ficando de costas para o amigo*

Hiei: Esqueça aquele idiota.*vira-se acompanhando os movimentos dele*

Kurama: ele ama ela.E são namorados.*olha para frente*

Hiei: hn,não creio que aquilo seja um relacionamento.

De um certo modo Hiei estava certo,mas ainda que fosse uma namorada de leve Kurama definitivamente não queria trair o amigo.

Kurama: quem é que disse para ela que eu gosto de Opera? *vira a cabeça para o lado,sem olha-lo*

Hiei: o Yusuke.

Kurama achava que deveria estar surpreso,mas somente riu baixinho daquilo,provavelmente foi Yusuke também que disse onde ele estava naquela manhã.

Kurama:...bem...foi bom conversar mais eu tenho que é mais Hiei.*acenou e voltou a andar*

Hiei ficou lá parado,os olhos foram os únicos a se mexerem a fim de ver o amigo se movimentando e indo ém continuou lá quieto sem se mover por alguns minutos talvez.

Kurama,no entanto continuou andando,agora somente de vez em quando estava olhando para frente,ficou boa parte do tempo olhando para certo momento tirou a mão direita do bolso,a que a menina havia tocado.

"Tão Macia,tão quentinha!" pensou ele enquanto olhava para a palma da mã depois resolveu parar numa esquina "Preciso esquecer a Yukina!" Mas não adiantava,continuava pensando na garota até quando voltou pra casa,não falou com ninguém se trancou no quarto para tomar banho e dormir tudo isso pensando na amada.

A mulher das neves também ficou pensando no Kurama,mas diferente dele,isso enquanto depois que parou e foi para o quarto já vestida para dormir continuou pensando.

E depois daquela noite por muitas vezes se pegava pensando no Minamino,as vezes sem querer,principalmente quando estava sozinha no quarto.

Kurama teve aulas no sábado,mas as extras da tarde foram canceladas então ele aproveitou que iria sair mais cedo e fez planos para ir em algumas galerias ou até a algum evento cultural pela cidade.

Rodou a cidade e foi a muitos lugares interessantes. Até que numa certa hora ouviu uma voz conhecida pedindo para tomar cuidado,mas ele se virou e viu uma bola de futebol vindo em sua direção,mas conseguiu a voz conhecida revelou-se ser Yusuke.

Yusuke: grande pegada Kurama!Você daria um bom goleiro. *correu surpreso com aquela defesa*

Kurama: obrigado!Sabe eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. *joga a bola para o amigo*

Yusuke: eu també ...pode dizer você primeiro.*pega a bola com os pés e começa a fazer embaixadinhas com o pé direito*

Kurama: porque você disse para a Yukina que eu gostava de opera? *fica parado olhando ele*

Yusuke: ela perguntou se eu conhecia alguém que gostava de Opera e eu respondi.*equilibra a bola com o calcanhar*

Kurama: você não deveria fazer isso!

Yusuke: porque?Ela só queria companhia.

Kurama: o Kuwabara não vai gostar de nada disso.

Yusuke: E você não devia se preocupar com isso.

Kurama:...eu não quero atrapalhar o namoro dela com o Kuwabara!*chuta a bola e começa a correr até o gol*

Yusuke: Foi só um encontro de nada entre amigos meu chapa!*tenta alcança-lo*E quem me dedurou?*faz um desarme*

Kurama: ninguém te dedurou,eu perguntei para o Hiei.*corre atraz da bola*Eu só acho que com sentimentos dos outros não se brinca,não é como um gol sem goleiro.

Yusuke: ora fique calmo,ele não vai sentir ciúmes de você,somos amigos lembra.* corre mas vê a bola indo para a lateral*

Kurama continuou sério,Yusuke realmente não havia percebido seus sentimentos mas percebeu que o Yoko ficou bravo com pediu para esquecer isso e perguntou se ele não tinha tempo para ajuda-lo a treinar pênaltis.O ruivo então aceitou então os dois foram para um campo de futebol todo marcado,com traves,redes,bandeirinhas,arquibancadas e até grades de proteção...mas lá só tinham eles não havia mais ninguém.

Ficaram lá treinando por meia hora,o ruivo pegava todas as bolas e não deixou nenhuma passar nem de raspã o sucessor de Genkai,mas apesar de tudo Kurama elogiou os chutes do amigo várias vezes.

Quando voltou para casa no meio da tarde ouviu ruídos de vozes femininas falando quase ao mesmo da sala de jantar e ele entrou cuidadosamente lá sem ser notado,lá viu um monte de moças,sentadas em volta da grande mesa de ceia junto a sua mãe,eram todas amigas sabia que as vezes aquelas mulheres iam lá para reuniões,mas o que lhe chamou atenção mesmo foi a presença de uma pessoa em especial lá que nunca tinha vindo na reuniões femininas.A Yukina.

A sua amada rosa branca lá,ele logo saiu dali espantado com o que viu,branco,suando e com o coração para a sala se recuperar e pensar um pouco,minutos depois seu irmão,que estava lá dentro apareceu.

Shuishi: mano?Tudo bem? * foi até o irmão,um pouco preocupado com a aparência dele*

Kurama: ah oi mano!Tudo bem sim! *sorri demonstrando que estava bem*

Shuishi: tem uma amiga sua lá na sala de ãe pediu para ver se era você quem chegou e se fosse te chamar para ir lá. *apontou com o dedo para a sala de jantar*

Nisso Shiori apareceu na sala.

Shiori: filho!A sua amiga está aqui,veio visitar você e acabou entrando na reunião minha e de minhas dela,ela é uma menina bem meiga e educada. *fala toda sorridente*

Shuishi: quer dizer que ela tá aprovada? *cutuca o irmão com o cotovelo e sorri entre os dentes*

Kurama deu um sorriso tímido e balançou a cabeça para os lados reprovando a atitude do irmão.

Shiori: bem ela tem um papo muito a reunião já vai terminar então pode ir para lá filho que eu suponho que ela queira falar com você.

Shuishi: mas quem vai me ajudar na lição?

Kurama: eu já volto ê pode ir começando.

Shuishi: tudo e foi brincadeirinha aquilo que eu disse. *diz isso e vai embora*

Shiori então voltou para a sala de jantar,conversou um pouco com as amigas,mas logo todas saíram de lá e Kurama ficou esperando no foram exceto Yukina,ele reparou bem isso,com isso o ruivo foi até a mulher das neves.

Kurama: boa tarde Yukina. *meio sem jeito*

Yukina: ah Kurama!Boa tarde! *vira-se e sorri para ele*

Kurama: minha mãe disse que queria falar comigo.

Yukina: é bem...na verdade vim aqui para visita-lo,porque...precisava me distrair,o Kazuma não estava em casa.

Kurama: o que aconteceu?*puxa uma cadeira e se senta ao lado dela*

Yukina: bem é que de vez em quando,eu me tranco no meu quarto ou saio,para ficar distante das brigas de Hiei e fico muito triste em vê-los daquele jeito,tinha somente convidado Hiei para morar lá,ele aceitou e eu fiquei muito feliz.*fala isso de cabeça abaixada,olhando para a mesa*Eles até se dão bem mas as vezes brigam,mas não imaginava que iriam discutir tanto.*olha para Kurama*

Kurama: ah eu entendo.*sorri depois de um tempo sério enquanto a ouvia atentamente*

Yukina: não gosto de ouvir e presenciar brigas aquelas brigas,mas também não conseguiria separar os dois.

Kurama: isso acontece,você vê o Yusuke e o Kuwabara.

Yukina: A mestra Genkai também fala não gosto de ver meus amigos brigando.

Kurama: ora amigos também brigam.

Yukina: nós somos tenho certeza que vamos sempre nos dar bem.

Kurama:...mas eu não quero vê-la triste por causa disso. *sem graça*

Yukina: isso me lembrou da rosa que você me deu,pena que não durou muito tempo.

Kurama: se quiser eu posso lhe dar sementes de rosas brancas,vivem mais se estiverem na terra e forem bem cuidadas.

Yukina: por favor quero sim! *fica mais animada*

Kurama então pediu ela para esperar e foi até o quarto pegar algumas sementes,Shiori voltou para a sala de jantar...

Shiori: mais chá,biscoitos,bolinhos,alguma coisa?*caminha até ela com um lindo sorriso*

Yukina: obrigada,mas eu estou um pouco estavam ótimos.*vira-se para ela*

Shiori: mas fico feliz por ter gostado dos bolinhos.Não quer ficar para o jantar?

Yukina: eu sinto mas eu preciso voltar logo,a mestra Genkai e os outros devem estar me esperando.*se levanta*

Shiori: que pena,eu gostei da sua presença.

Nesse momento Kurama voltou.

Kurama: aqui estão as sementes.São todas de rosas brancas. *mostra um saquinho na frente dela*

Yukina: ah muito obrigada Kurama!*pega o saco*

Yukina dizendo isso ficou na ponta dos pés e rapidamente puxou o braço dele para que este se agache,logo o rapaz entendeu,ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.O Yoko arregalou os olhos...

Yukina: me desculpe por puxa-lo mas obrigada pelas sementes.*sorriu e nem percebeu que ele ficou paralisado*

"Justamente que eu suspeitava!",pensou Shiori ao ver o filho assim,já estava desconfiando.

Yukina então se despediu dos dois e se dirigiu até a só não a seguiu porque a mãe disse para ficar e comer algo ouviram a porta se fechando...

Shiori: deve comer para conter a emoção. *sorri entre os dentes*

Kurama: mãe! *com expressão de um pouco bravo*

Mas em vez de comer o garoto foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto para se antes de jantar foi ajudar o irmão nos deveres de casa.

Yukina voltou logo para o com cautela lá dentro,como não ouvia ninguém falando alto começou a dar passos mais largos,mas dirigiu a cozinha,pois ouviu ruídos,era Genkai que estava lá.

Genkai: boa noite Yukina! *mesmo de costas percebeu a presença da menina lá*

Yukina: boa demorei demais.

Genkai: nã a fazer a comida a pouco tempo.*estava em frente ao fogão*

Yukina: e o senhor Hiei e a Botan?

Genkai: a Botan foi fazer o trabalho dela.O Hiei não sei para onde cheguei os dois não estavam só vi um bilhete dela. *aponta para um papel que estava em cima da mesa*

Yukina então se sentou na cadeira em frente a mesa,assim as duas ficaram conversando um pouco,a garota contou porque saiu e tudo que aconteceu lá na casa do Kurama,nos mínimos do convite da Shiori para ir jantar lá na casa qualquer dia...

Genkai: está querendo se desfazer da minha comida é? *enquanto mexia com as panelas e utensílios*

Yukina: ah para com isso Mestra!A senhora sabe que não é verdade.

Genkai: Mas isso me lembrou de uma cheguei,Kuwabara ligou e perguntou por você.

Yukina: é?!E o que a senhora disse?

Genkai: que você deve ter saído para procura-lo.

Yukina: então eu vou ligar para ele.*se levantou*

A menina foi rapidamente para a sala telefonar para o Kuwabara e contou o que havia não ficou com nenhum pingo se ciúmes mas ficou triste porque teve que sair e os dois não ficaram juntos.

Botan e Hiei voltaram nesse todos voltaram a se reunirem para jantar e conversaram um dizer,dois pareciam pacíficos mas não se falaram,só se olharam a noite toda.

Yukina ficou a noite toda olhando para aquele saquinho de sementes e se pegou pensando um pouco do ele fazia com ela.

Na manhã seguinte a mulher das neves acordou bem cedo para começar a plantar,usou luvas,avental,uma jardineira e também pegou todos o equipamento necessário para alegremente se candidatou para viu Hiei olhando de longe e chamou ele para fazer os correu bem,todos trabalharam juntos e muito bem.

Passaram os dias e as rosas começavam a crescer,mas incrivelmente somente apareciam mais os caules e folhas,mesmo com tanto tempo se passando aquilo não parecia nada com um botão de rosas,isto é,pétala alguma se revelou e nada se sempre ia lá verificar se ouve algum progresso.

Durante esse tempo nada de muito novo aconteceu...quer dizer,Hiei e Botan pareciam estar num tempo de paz,por enquanto não brigavam novidade é que Yukina chegou a recusar algumas vezes de sair com Kuwabara,algumas vezes foi porque Genkai pediu para todos ficaram no templo enquanto ela ia sair e vigiar a visita que era Yusuke para não entrar na sala de treinos e muito menos no quarto ém a mestra não era boba,havia trancando a porta e as janelas do cô certa vez chegou a colocar armadilhas e uma gravação que ativou quando o Uraneshi abriu a porta que falava assim "Yusuke agora você morre!" era a voz mais assustadora da dona do templo.

Yukina nunca mentiu para Kuwabara e nem inventou desculpas a ele,realmente queria ficar mais em casa para se divertir com Hiei e Botan,aproveitando que eles haviam parado de brigar e assim as vezes estava querendo ficar pois não tinha vontade de ir,estava desanimada,com isso pensava muito em suas plantas,procurava ler muito sobre plantas e ver documentários.

O Kazuma ficava triste com isso,mas entendia a ém ficou com raiva do Yusuke naqueles dias que ele teve que ficar lá e o povo do templo tinha que vigia-lo,principalmente a Yukina que por causa disso não saiu com isso Kuwabara ficou vários dias perseguido o amigo e querendo brigar com ele.

Além de pensar nas plantas com um tempo a garota começava a pensar em Kurama também.

Quanto ao ruivo,nada mudou para ele.

Mas num certo tinha quando voltou para casa a mãe dele pediu um favor,que o filho fosse no super mercado para não queria abusar dele,tanto que disse que se ele tivesse muito cansado não precisava ir mas o rapaz foi assim que pegou a lista da mãe.Só deixou a sua pasta da escola em casa.

Rapidamente estava no maior mercado da cidade,que ficara um pouco longe de casa,mas era o que sua mãe mais que chegou o seu carrinho ficou cheio mas ele sempre lia novamente a lista para ter certeza que não faltava nada,numa dessas releituras acabou batendo sem querer num outro carro pois estava distraído.

Kurama logo pediu desculpas,mas quando viu quem era parou de falar...

Kurama: Yukina!*surpreso*

Yukina: Kurama!Não sabia que fazia compras aqui.*surpresa*

Kurama: bem...esse é o super mercado que a minha mãe gosta,então resolvi fazer comprar para ela aqui. *envergonhado coloca a mão esquerda atrás do pescoço*

Yukina: coincidência te encontrar...eu estava mesmo pensando em ir na sua casa.*começou a caminhar empurrando o carrinho*

Kurama: minha casa!?Ah por causa do convite da minha mãe de jantar lá em casa.*Kurama fez o mesmo,lado a lado com ela*

Yukina: bem...na verdade eu quero pedir uns livros de plantas as sementes cresceram,brotaram,mas ainda não apareceu pétalas nem nada.E eu ando cuidando todos os dias das flores. *olhou para o lado esquerdo,onde ele estava,enquanto empurrava o carrinho*

Kurama: eu te primeiro vou verificar a lista de compras e pagar.

Yukina: eu também preciso fazer isso.

Depois de verificar,foram juntos pegar o que estava dois fizeram uma filha,Yukina quem seguiu Kurama até os outros setores.

Algum tempo depois os dois foram para o caixa de pegarem suas compras nas sacolas os dois foram para a casa de entraram e Shiori viu aquela menina novamente parou o que estava fazendo e correu até ela.

Shiori: Yukina!Que prazer em vê-la novamente!Veio aceitar o meu convite?*abraçou a garota*

Yukina: er...eu sinto muito mais ainda não.*abraçou também mas logo se afastou*

Kurama: nos encontramos no super mercado.E ela me pediu uns livros emprestados.

Shiori: oh sim,entendo.

Yukina: mas eu prometo que logo venho aqui para jantar.

Shiori: vou esperar ansiosamente.*fica com as mãos juntas*

Kurama disse que iria pegar os livros,Yukina queria ir dois então foram um tipo de biblioteca da casa,daí ele encontrou vários livros de plantas,como eram muitos ele pediu para ela escolher ão a mulher das neves pegou aleatoriamente 3,os mais grossos para dizer a verdade,ela se desculpou mais tinha que ir embora logo pois não queria demorar pois a Mestra Genkai estava esperando as compras e podia ficar preocupada com a sua demora.O rapaz entendeu,mas acompanhou até a porta ajudando com os livros e as sacolas,na verdade o Youko queria levar tudo até o templo para ela,mas a garota não queria que ele tivesse esse trabalho e de tanto que insistiu o ruivo acabou aceitando embora um pouco preocupado dela carregar tanto peso.

Minutos depois Yukina chegou ao templo,Hiei estava por perto e a recebeu,além disso também decidiu ajuda-la a levar as coisas.

Yukina: não precisa senhor Hiei...não está tão pesado quanto parece.

Mas ele não disse nada e não quis saber pegou as sacolas e na sua velocidade levou até lá dentro,Yukina correu para segui-lo e quando entrou na cozinha as sacolas já estavam em cima da ele não estava lá.A menina caminhou até a mesa olhando para os lados procurando o garoto mas quando Genkai no corredor decidiu primeiro ajuda-la a tirar as coisas da sacola e colocar em seus devidos lugares,assim que Yukina colocou os livros em cima da mesa.

Botan apareceu logo depois,então a guia e a mestra começaram a fazer o jantar que na verdade estava quase pronto mas precisava de alguns produtos que estava em falta na cozinha.

Yukina foi então para a varanda e ficou olhando para a paisagem,mais para o céu para falar a sentou lá e se pois a pensar.

Meia hora depois Hiei apareceu lá...

Hiei: Yukina!Genkai está te chamando para jantar.

Yukina: hãn!Ah sim eu já vou! *Virou-se para falar com ele mas logo continuou olhando pra frente*

Hiei olhou um pouco para ela,mas depois colocou as mãos nos bolsos,virou-se e deu alguns passos para entrar,mas...

Yukina: er...senhor Hiei. *virou o rosto novamente para o lado*

Ele voltou quando ela o chamou.E a olhou sem falar nada,mas era como um "O que foi?"

Yukina: posso falar com o senhor uns minutinhos?

Ele então se sentou perto dela,com uma perna dobrada para baixo e a outra para fixamente para ela,lhe demonstrando estar prestando atenção.

Yukina: o senhor...gosta de alguém? *o olhou também*

Hiei então ficou violentamente vermelho com aquela pergunta,mas continuou sério e com cara de bravo,mas isso até ela continuar.

Yukina: quer dizer...o senhor já gostou de duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo?

Hiei suspirou mas ficou calado,ela continuou.

Yukina: eu antes gostava muito do Kazuma,mas agora percebo que amo outra pessoa também. *volta a olhar para frente*

Hiei:...sinto,mas terá que decidir isso sozinha.*disse isso e se levantou*Venha jantar.*entrou*

Yukina se levantou também,embora tivessem ido juntos Hiei foi um pouco mais rápido,apesar de ter caminhado mais lentamente para ela saber deu um sorriso,pois percebeu que a "outra pessoa" que a irmã citou era Kurama.E ele torcia para esse acontecimento.

Depois daquela noite,Yukina aceitou várias vezes com sair com o Kuwabara,ela ficou com uma certa saudade dele,o garoto ficou vibrando de alegria quando a menina aceitou e durante todo o passeio.

Saíram por algumas semanas e sempre a noite,durante o dia sua atenções também eram voltadas para os afazeres domésticos e principalmente cuidado das suas rosas,enquanto lia os livros para a ajudar mais.E por causa disso acabava se lembrando e pensando no Kurama.

A garota não tinha coragem de falar nada para Kuwabara principalmente porque estava sendo bem animados aqueles encontros dos dois.

Como Shizuru achou que Kuwabara estava saindo demais com Yukina e não dava paz para a moça,teve que prometer que o fim de semana os irmãos iriam ficar juntos nem que fosse em causa disso por enquanto para o Kazuma aquela sexta feia seria só do foram para o píer olhar o mar a noite,enquanto comia dois ficaram a conversar enquanto observavam a conversando,era assuntos simples,do dia a dia,até que...

Yukina: ahn...Kazuma... *vira o rosto para o lado esquerdo*

Kuwabara: fala minha florzinha!*vira o rosto para ela,bem sorridente*

Yukina: eu...quero te pedir uma coisa.*um pouco séria*

Kuwabara: claro!Diga! *diz antes de comer um punhado de pipocas*

Yukina: eu quero dar um tempo.

Kuwabara quase se engastou e ficou com os olhos esbugalhados.

Yukina: olha Kazuma eu amo muito de você,muito mesmo!Mas é que eu também estou começando a amar outra pessoa.

Kuwabara ficou meio tristonho de um jeito bem engraçado,enquanto olhava para aqueles olhos sinceros dela.

Kuwabara: mas agente ainda tem chances não é?

Yukina: é claro Kazuma!Eu ainda gosto muito de você,já disse! *sorri lindamente para ele*

Ouvindo isso ele deu um sorriso cheio de esperança,que chegava até as orelhas.

Kuwabara: então eu vou ficar esperando!*pegou nas mãos dela e sorriu entre os dentes,um sorriso bem bonito*

Depois disso os dois não tocaram mais no assunto,Kuwabara continuava feliz,tanto que quando levou ela para o templo e foi embora,todo animado e gritando pelas ruas "EU TENHO CHANCES!"

Nessa mesma hora quando Yukina chegou deu uma olhadinha de relance no jardim do templo antes de entrar lá dentro,nisso percebeu que tinha algo novo lá e novamente olhou e nisso viu que as suas rosas estavam com pétalas,embora ainda não se desabrocharam já eram lindas,até com o brilho do luar.A menina ficou feliz e correu para lá toda para admira-las daí entrou na casa e falou para Botan e o dois foram com ela ver o acontecido,a guia ficou mais feliz ainda,ansiosa correu quase na mesma velocidade do Youkai para seguindo a amiga.E as meninas ficaram maravilhadas com aquilo e admiraram as plantas.

Botan: tão lindas,lindas mesmo! *admirada*

Yukina: não encontro palavras para elogia-las.*realmente encantada*

Botan: é,você precisa agradecer ao Kurama,os livros ajudaram mesmo. *levanta a cabeça e sorri de olhos fechados para a Yukina*

Yukina ficou meio séria e surpresa ao ouvir o nome de Kurama sendo rosas realmente a fez relembrar do Minamino.

Botan: mas também conta o nosso me empolguei!Vou começar a plantar um monte de sementes e mudinhas nesse jardim.*levanta-se e se mostra bem animada*

Hiei: não conte comigo para ajuda-la,Baka! *olha para Botan*

Mas Botan o ignorou,ficou olhando o jardim e planejando tudo que iria fazer e plantar olhou para ela feliz pela alegria da amiga,Hiei ficou irritado e entrou.

Mas logo Genkai pediu para as duas entrarem também,quando isso aconteceu ela perguntou se Yukina se divertiu.E a garota decidiu contar o que disse para ficou surpresa mas não tanto pois sabia bem a garota sabia o que estava fazendo.Já Botan foi a que mais se surpreendeu,na verdade ela ficou ficou estava com aparência tranquila e fria,mas por dentro estava feliz.

Logo Yukina foi para o quarto,lá pensando nisso a noite toda até dormir,mas apesar de estar meio sentida pelo Kuwabara,estava feliz também.

No dia seguinte a garota acordou cedo e disposta,depois de tanto que pensou na noite passada decidiu aceitar aquele convite da Shiori.

Logo foi para o banheiro com as roupas na mão para se trocar,estava bem animada mas daí se lembrou que tinha acordado cedo demais e provavelmente alguém ainda se encontrava dormindo e então caminhou com mais ém assim que pegou na maçaneta do cômodo...

Genkai:...Yukina acordou cedo.*séria mais um pouco surpresa*

Yukina:...Bom dia Mestra Genkai!Tudo bem?Pois é acabei acordando cedo.*sorridente*

Genkai: cheguei a pensar que tinha acontecido alguma você parece bem.*séria,dá um sorriso pequeno num certo momento fica o tempo todo de braços cruzados*

Yukina: a senhora também parece muito bem.

Genkai: Obrigada!*volta a dar o mesmo sorriso*

Yukina: precisa de ajuda para fazer o café?*caminha até ela*

Genkai: não,eu já preparei tudo.*anda até a cozinha*

Yukina: ah bom,então eu já volto,vou trocar de roupa.

Genkai balançou a cabeça positivamente enquanto a via saindo para ir ao minutos depois saiu de lá e foi rapidamente para a cozinha,achou que tinha demorado um pouco então olhou para os lados quando entrou no cômodo achando que os outros tinham viu que só tinha ela e a mestra lá se sentou e começou a pegar algumas coisas,geleia torrada e ficou meio pensativa em quanto arrumava o seu que deu as primeiras mordidas a menina olhou meio séria para a idosa, que ficou só no café e torrada sem nada.

Yukina: Mestra Genkai!

Genkai: sim.*fala sem olhar para ela*

Yukina: eu quero ir jantar na casa do Kurama hoje.*fala meio séria e olhando Genkai fixamente*

Genkai: pode ir Yukina,eu não vou ficar preocupada nem brava se você voltar tarde.*olha para ela*

Yukina: bem,ainda assim não quero chegar não vou acabar dormindo lá.E é melhor eu ligar para a Shiori antes de ir.

Depois de falar isso logo terminou de tomar café foi arrumar o quarto e algumas horas depois Hiei e Botan acordaram e foram comer.

Durante o dia Yukina fez suas tarefas domésticas mais animada que antes.E também mal conseguia conter sua ansiedade.

**Continua...**

***Deveria ser uma Oneshot,mas a história começou a ficar grande demais,então tive que dividi-la em duas partes.**

***Demorei para colocar aqui essa fanfic por falta de ideias.**

***Eu revisei várias vezes esse capítulo,mas se ainda tiver algum erro que passou despercebido por mim por favor me deem avisem.**

***Comentários por favor!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2 **

Era sábado,mas como algumas escolas a de Kurama também funcionava naquele o Minamino não estava inspirado para estudar,agora começava a fazer isso mais por obrigação e não muito por gostar como sempre ém disso nos intervalos estava se apegando muito a um livro de poemas que havia achado na biblioteca.O garoto não via a amada a muito tempo,nem a visto de longe e nem ouvido o nome dela sendo meninas da escola começavam a perceber,ele estava apaixonado e isso partia o coração dessas garotas.

Aquele foi um dia longo como os outros,participou de muitos clubes escolares e ainda teve que aturar vários alunos pedido para assoprar alguma resposta e ajuda com deveres também,como sempre.

Quando chegou em casa exausto sua mãe logo foi ao seu encontro...

Shiori: filho!Se arrume logo porque vem alguém para jantar.*correu até ele bem animada*

Kurama logo suspeitou era a Yukina,a mãe estava bem alegre e serelepe,pois estava anciosa esperando esse surpreso e encabulado ele foi fazer o que ela voltou a mulher estava terminando de arrumar a mesa e todos estavam prontos para se sentar.

O pai estava bem curioso mas não perguntou nada e o irmão estava ansioso para ela chegar e também para que era Natal,a mesa estava farta como numa estava muito nervoso e envergonhado.

Ainda bem que não tardou muito e bateram na porta,Shiori foi correndo atender e rapidamente fez a Yukina entrar na casa e na sala de jantar.O Youko que já estava todo embaraçado e soando,ficou mais ainda,mas se conteve,apesar do seu coração bater muito forte.A Mulher das neves cumprimentou todos com um sorriso fazendo reverencia e sorrindo,aquele sorriso bonito que encanta Kuwabara e Kurama também,é claro.

Sem rodeios todos se sentam para estava sentado um pouco longe da amada,na cadeira da outra ponta,mas conseguia vê-la dois se olhavam bastante,a garota estava muito feliz em revê-lo,corada mas não tanto quando o se sentou ao lado da mãe dele.

Eles comiam e assim como Shiori conversava muito com a visita,fazia até algumas perguntas,menos aquelas conversas entre os familiares do Youko não impedia os dois de se olhar bastante,no fundo dos olhos deles.A menina olhava para ele enquanto tentava responder tudo e elogiava a comida da cozinheira.

Shuishi,o irmão do Kurama a chamava de "Senhorita Yukina" e a perguntava como vai aquele "garoto todo de preto que tem nome de montanha" e aquela "Moça de cabelos azuis".O ruivo corrigiu o mano logo depois dizendo os nomes dos amigos:Hiei e Botan.E a garota das neves disse que eles iam bem e também diz que ele não precisava a chamar de senhorita.

Algumas horas,depois da sobremesa que a garota ainda teve barriga de comer um pouco do Pudim,Shiori quis mostrar o jardim para ela.E pediu para Kurama ir também pois ele entendia de plantas tão bem quando ela e também foi o Youko que plantou a maioria delas,então queria que o filho mostrasse também.

Yukina se maravilhou com aquela beleza de Jardim,parecia que estava numa estufa ou exposição de flores,algo olhava admirada para aquelas plantas se lembrou das do templo,principalmente as suas rosas.

Mas uns minutos depois o marido de Shiori a chamou...

Shiori: já vou!Desculpe eu tenho que ver o que meu marido quer.*falou para a Yukina*

Yukina: tudo bem!*virou o rosto só para dizer isso*

Shiori: Faça sala filho eu já volto!*falou isso rapidamente para Kurama*

Isso o deixou encabulado,mas ele ficou lá olhando ela observar atentamente as rosas,agachada.

Kurama: são parecidas com as do jardim do templo?*se aproximou dela,embora envergonhado resolveu puxar assunto*

Yukina: um foi a Botan e o Hiei que me ajudaram a planta-las eu acho que isso as torna mais bonitas até nos ajudou hoje a tirar as ervas daninhas.*virou o rosto para observa-lo*

Kurama: eu ainda não vi mas do jeito que você diz devem estar bem bonitas mesmo.*se agachou também*

Yukina: elas são bonitas também porque foi você quem me deu e me ajudou a cultiva-las mas...como meus sentimentos.

Kurama ficou pasmo ao ouvir aquelas palavras,ficou corado e o coração falar algo mas sua voz não saia e seu e isso fez com que Yukina continuasse...

Yukina:...Kurama,eu amo você...*olhou nos olhos dele,meio séria*

Kurama: mas...Yukina,o Kuwabara...*mais vermelho ainda,suando um pouco e gaguejando*

Yukina: eu decidi pedir um tempo para ele,também amo muito o Kazuma,mas começo a amar você também.

Kurama:...Yukina...eu...eu também...a amo muito...*ainda da mesma forma e sério também*

Isso a fez sorrir e ficar com os olhos emotivos,brilhantes...mas Kurama continuou.

Kurama:...mas eu acho que você está confusa e cometendo um erro.

Yukina: mas eu sinto vontade de ficar com você.Cada vez mais em penso em você e cresce esse sentimento em mim.

Kurama ficou a olhando com um certo ar de tristeza,embora com olhos enamorados como os dela,pensava em dizer alguma coisa mas nesse exato momento Shiori voltou e ele desviou o rosto bem envergonhado.

Shiori: desculpem a demora!Era uma irmã minha no telefone.

Yukina: tudo bem!

Shiori: gostou de alguma planta?Se quiser eu posso providenciar uma mudinha para você.

Yukina: não nisso eu esqueci de trazer seus livros.*voltou-se para Kurama*

Kurama: tudo bem,você pode me devolver quando quiser.*tenta voltar o mais normal possível*

Yukina sorriu para ele enquanto ouvia a Shiori falando alguma coisa,minutos depois decidiu que era melhor ir embora,pois não queria voltar tarde para o templo.A mãe de Kurama por sua vez pedia para ficar mais um pouco quanto a seguia pela casa, a menina já havia se levantando e se dirigido para a porta,Shuishi,que estava na sala também ela somente agradeceu por tudo,se despediu e foi embora acenando para todos.

Kurama acenou meio sem graç ela fechou a porta.

Irmão: Pô mano que mole que você deu!Porque não insistiu para ela ficar?*faz uma careta de bravo e movimenta os braços*

Kurama: hãn?Shuishi,eu não poderia fazer isso,a decisão é dela.*inicialmente fez cara de surpreso depois voltou ao normal*

Irmão: eu já tava até imaginando vocês vendo filme no maior Love.*face de decepção e cruzou os braços*

"Esse menino parece ter encarnado o Yusuke",pensou Kurama enquanto olhava com uma certa irritação e decepção para o adolescente.E se retirou para o quarto.

Kurama acha que Yukina esta realmente sofrendo uma tremenda bigamia,ele queria a felicidade dela e pensa que provavelmente a sua amada não seria feliz ao lado uma das últimas coisas que escreveu naquele caderno na qual escrevia poemas sobre o seu amor.

Eles então ficaram dias e meses sem se ver,nem passando de longe.A garota tentou até ligar para ele e encontra-lo mas como não sabia bem os horários do rapaz nunca o encontrava.

Um dia Yukina ficou com saudades dele,resolveu espera-lo na escola de Kurama,quando ele saiu a viu mas tentou desviar o olhar tristemente quando ela o chamou...

Kurama: desculpe Yukina mas eu tenho que ir.*continuou caminhando,somente a olhou pelo canto dos olhos e virou-se um pouco e rapidamente*

Yukina: Mas eu...*o seguiu com o braço direito quase se estendendo*

Kurama: por favor Yukina...melhor agente não se ver Feliz.*falou isso de costas para ela e por alguns minutos de cabeça abaixa,os olhos estavam ocultos pela sombra da sua ultima frase começou a andar*

Kurama virou a esquina e Yukina ficou parada lá olhando,até mesmo quando ele já tinha ido embora,com os olhos bastante emotivos,mas não chorou,se segurou.

Kurama queria deixar o caminho livre para Kuwabara,como amava Yukina e queria vê-la feliz,achava que a felicidade dela era ficar com Kazuma,a pessoa que tanto amou.

E assim seguiu a vida dos dois.

Yukina não se encontrou mais com agora que ela começava a perceber que sentia algo mais que amizade pelo garoto,aquela distancia a fez perceber isso.

Nesse tempo quem encontrou muito foi Kuwabara,que algumas vezes ele ia visita-la outras foi por acaso.

Como achou que o Minamino poderia ter de repente começado a amar outra garota resolveu dado chances para Kazuma,principalmente porque ouviu Yusuke dizendo que ele sempre esta rodiado de garotas da escola dele.

Mas nem por isso voltou com ém não deu mais chances para ele.E cada vez mais se encontrava deprimida.

Hiei parecia ser a única pessoa com quem Yukina decidiu procurar secretamente para falar e derramar lá não falava muito porque não era bom de conselhos,embora ficasse bravo e triste com o situação da irmã sabia que de alguma forma as coisas iriam se ajeitar apesar que gostaria de agilizar o tempo com suas próprias mã confiante e isso o deixava um pouco mais calmo.A ponto de tranquiliza-la também.E a menina sentia isso só em sentir ele acariciando o mais delicadamente possível os cabelos dela,isso já o consolava.

Além é claro que ir a floresta ver os passarinhos,com ar de tristeza pensava consigo que eles eram mais felizes que ela.

Se passou alguns meses...

Mais tarde,no fim dos estudos e do ano Kurama decidiu ir para os Estados Unidos fazer um a resposta tinha que ser rápida ele não perdeu tempo e também não deu para avisar aos outros só aos seus pais,teve que ir logo arrumando as malas,por isso pediu para os pais dizerem isso aos seus amigos caso perguntassem.E logo no dia seguinte foi de avião.

Não levou nem um dia e o primeiro a saber disso foi Yusuke pois havia ido para a casa do amigo procura-lo,ao saber disso começou a espalhar para bastante gente,até para aqueles que nem conheciam o assim a noticia logo chegou aos ouvidos de Genkai que não perdeu tempo...foi ao encontro de Yukina que estava melancolicamente pensativa sentada na cadeira do seu quarto olhando para a janela.A porta se encontrava aberta...

Genkai: Yukina.O Kurama viajou.*olhou para ela bem séria e com as mãos atrás,parada por naquele momento na frente da porta*

Yukina: o que?Para onde?*desencostou da cadeira,estava surpresa*

Genkai: para esse pais aqui.*foi até o globo terrestre e aponta para os Estados Unidos.*

Yukina pressentia que ele tinha ido para estudar,pois Shizuru uma vez disse que as vezes alunos iam para outros países aprender outras línguas e ficou ainda mais tristonha e não sabia o que sentia culpada,pois descobriu os seus sentimentos uns minutos as duas ficaram mudas,até...

Genkai: Yukina...Eu tenho o endereço de onde ele esta e você tem uma grande quantia de lágrimas.*continuava com a mesma pose*

Yukina olhou para a mestra sem palavras por alguns minutos e surpresa com aquela fala.

Mais tarde já de noite Yusuke foi até o templo de Genkai.

Yusuke: MESTRA GENKAI!POR FAVOR ABRA!*batendo na parede*

Botan: pode entrar!*lá dentro*

O garoto entrou,limpou seus ombros e cabelos por causa da neve,colocou o casaco num suporte onde se pendurava e foi logo para a cozinha procurar pela mestra,até nos a chamando enquanto andava.

Botan: estamos aqui na sala Yusuke,pode vir!*chamou lá da sala*

Então caminhou até lá e viu Botan e Hiei sentados no sofá vendo TV,ela do lado esquerdo quase no braço do móvel e ele no direito,de braços cruzados olhando atentamente para a tela.

Yusuke: onde tá a mestra Genkai?*parou na frente da porta e segurou no portal enquanto os observava*

Botan: ela foi viajar com a Yukina.*ela estava costurando também,mas parou para falar e olha-lo*

Yusuke: viajar?!Pra onde?*surpreso*

Botan: ela não disse pra onde,mas disse que ia de aviã parece que foi para algum lugar tão frio quanto aqui porque as duas colocaram bastante casacos na mala.Só o que ela disse é para nós cuidarmos bem do templo,da horta,das flores da Yukina,comprar o que tiver faltando e não assaltar a geladeira.

Hiei: ela disse para avisar aos outros,mas pelo jeito você vai cuidar disso.*o modo como estava sentado parecia estar deitado,olhou com cara de reprovação para Yusuke*

Yusuke: nossa!Quem diria,a mestra Genkai viajando!

Hiei não demonstrava,mas estava feliz pois sabia muito bem para onde elas foram.

Mas no dia seguinte mesmo as duas desembarcaram em Nova por algumas horas de taxi até chegarem ao destino.A garota nem sabia que lá estava nevando tanto como o Japão e também não sabia que a mestra falava em inglê duas olhavam pelas janelas do carro,mas a velinha estava mais era atenta para ver se estavam chegando.Já a menina observava a paisagem admirada com a quantidade de edifícios,gente,lojas e etc...que tinha naquela cidade.Não dava para comparar com onde estavam lógico,mas ainda assim era um pouco diferente.

Quando o taxista parou numa rua Genkai conversou com ele e deu duas saíram,Yukina ficou olhando para a fechada do Hotel e para cima também,ver os andares dele,isto enquanto o taxista tirava a bagagem delas do porta mala.A menina olhava e comparava com aquele que os seus amigos se hospedaram no torneio.

Yukina: é aqui que o Kurama está?*fala isso quase abaixando a cabeça*

Genkai:...é aqui que vamos nos hospedar também.*na mesma posição de mãos nas costas de sempre*

Yukina: hãn?!Mas...a senhora não disse que em certos hotéis que se fazer reserva?*olha de olhos arregalados para ela*

Genkai: não se preocupe,eu fiz!

Yukina: e quando foi isso?

Genkai: quando você estava arrumando as malas,agora vamos entrar!

Yukina entra meio encabulada,naqueles dias do torneio eram várias pessoas se hospedando agora são pulou e se agarrou ao balcão para falar com o atendente,ela não queria ajuda da menina,que havia ficado lá no meio do caminho do tapete vermelho com as malas,porém logo um moço foi chamado para levar a bagagem delas e logo a mestra foi até a garota segurando as chaves,assim ambas seguiram o homem até o quarto.

Genkai: o quarto do Kurama é vizinho ao nosso.*aponta*

Yukina: nossa!*surpresa pela sorte que elas deram*

Kurama estava em seu quarto,lendo e escrevendo na escrivaninha,quando ouviu que alguém estava batendo na porta disse "Já vou!",se levantou para atender,mas achou estranho pois não disseram que era serviço de quarto nem nada,mas atendeu e se surpreendeu ao ver Yukina lá na sua frente.

Yukina: er...olá Kurama.*acena de um jeito tímido*

Kurama: bom dia...quer dizer,nem sei que horas tem.*encabulado*

Yukina: eu acho que está quase no começo da tarde,mas isso não importa.*com as mãos para baixo e juntas*

Kurama: Por favor entre.*se afastou e segurou a porta para que ela pudesse passar*

Yukina: seu quarto é bem grande igual ao meu.*entrou e olhou para os lados*

Kurama: você está hospedada aqui?*fechou a porta e andou até ela,coloca as mãos nos bolsos no caminho*

Yukina: sim com a Mestra Genkai.*virou-se para ele*

Kurama: ah sim.*sorri porque entendeu tudo*Botan e Hiei vieram?

Yukina: não ficaram lá.Posso me sentar?*olha para uma cadeira*

Kurama: e se quiser alguma coisa,posso pedir para o serviço de quarto.*caminha até o um móvel onde tinha um telefone*

Yukina: não precisa se incomodar!Eu não tenho fome nem sede.*já sentada na cadeira e balança as mãos*

Kurama: você acha que fez certo?Terminar com o Kuwabara e vir atrás de mim?*se senta numa outra cadeira que estava na frente dela*

Yukina: você percebeu?*estava com as mãos no colo e olhando para ele*

Kurama balançou a cabeça como se disse-se "sim!".

Yukina: Kurama eu realmente amo você.Certo...Eu demorei para perceber e estava com pena do Kazuma e que não queria magoá-lo...mas eu tive que fazer com ele ontem mesmo,ele entendeu.

Kurama: Yukina eu também não quero magoá-lo.*abaixa um pouco a cabeça por um momento*

Yukina: ora...você não está fazendo isso.

Kurama: ele sabe que sou eu?

Yukina: não se preocupe com isso Kurama.

Os dois se olharam fixamente e ficaram mudos por alguns segundos.

Yukina:...er...desculpe!Eu só vim aqui e disse isso porque a Mestra Genkai me eu creio que você deve gostar de outra...

Kurama: Mas quem te disse isso?

Yukina: disseram-me que você fica rodeado de garotas e...eu achei que com isso havia arranjado alguém...dês que você me disse para nós não nos encontrarmos mais...

Kurama: eu você pensou te disse não queria me envolver com você por causa do Kuwabara.*foi até ela e colocou a sua mão encima da dela*

Novamente eles se olharam mudos,porém por alguns minutos...

Kurama: eu...não pensava em sair muito enquanto estivesse aqui,mas...quer passear pela cidade comigo?

Yukina: claro!*abriu um lindo sorriso*

Minutos depois foi para o quarto onde estava hospedada com a Mestra Genkai,que estava olhando as roupas achando que trouxe demais,a menina avisa que iria sair com o Kurama.

Os dois então saíram de mãos dadas para olhar a se fazia de guia turístico,mostrando lugares que já havia visto em meios de comunicação,além de traduzir os nomes de alguns lugares e bem felizes juntos.

Foram a parques,fizeram bonecos e anjos de neve,até iniciaram uma guerrinha tímida e divertida com junto com algumas crianças que estavam lá.Voltaram a andar até avistar o lago gelado onde muita gente estava lá patinando.

Kurama: vamos patinar?*vira-se para Yukina*

Yukina: eu?*coloca a mão no coração*Mas eu não sei.*com receio*

Kurama: não?!Mas você não é do país do gelo?*um pouco surpreso*

Yukina: sim mas...nunca aprendi,lembre-se que sai de lá cedo.*olha para o lago e para ele várias vezes enquanto fala*

Kurama: Eu te ensino.

Yukina ficou meio apreensiva,mas tinha vontade de aprender então aceitou,por várias vezes escorregou,mas o rapaz a pegava na hora.

Alguns minutos depois pararam e voltaram a caminhar,ficaram só olhando a paisagem até que decidiram ir a um restaurante que tinha lá em baixo,no final do logo um chocolate quente e ficaram conversando até a bebida chegar.

Kurama: você vai ficar por aqui por quanto tempo?

Yukina: bem,agente só comprou passagens de ida.A mestra Genkai quer logo ir embora,porque nunca viajou para tão longe e deixou o templo lá.

Kurama: Ela deve está muito preocupada com o Yusuke?

Yukina: provavelmente.*sorri de olhos fechados*

Kurama: eu entendo.*idem como ela*

Yukina: mas ela quer primeiro saber se eu vou junto ou irei pretendia ficar mas...não sei até quanto você ficará aqui.

Kurama: até o Natal.

Yukina: e eu também não quero atrapalhar seus estudos.

Kurama: não vai atrapalhar.

O chocolate quente chegou,os dois beberam um pouco e em silêncio,até...

Kurama: e as rosas como vão?

Yukina: bem,elas estavam lindas...*ficou com um ar de tristeza*

Kurama: elas irão renascer na primavera,mais fortes que bonitas também mas não tanto quanto você.

Yukina: er...*ficou bem corada*Só o que ficou na estufa é a horta da Mestra Genkai.*voltou um pouco ao normal*

Kurama: sabe eu estava pensando em comprar logo uma casa.

Yukina: aqui?

Kurama: não,no Japão,na cidade onde vivemos.

Yukina: ah sim.

Kurama: eu queria uma casa com um jardim grande como a minha atual,mas não tenho certeza se irei encontrar algo assim.

Yukina: vai sim.*coloca a mão em cima da dele*Quero ajuda-lo a escolher.

Kurama: obrigado!Será bom ter uma segunda opinião.Não precisamos ser rápidos,mas é bom escolher logo,pois em breve terei que ir para faculdade.

Mais tarde eles voltaram,mas cada um foi para seu devido quarto.E Yukina depois de pensar um pouco decidiu que iria ficar lá com Kurama,mas a Mestra Genkai preocupada com seu templo,tinha que ir,o Minamino prometeu cuidar da menina e também daria um jeito de pagar as passagens de volta dela.

Assim os dois ficaram naquela cidade até o Natal,Kurama estudava de manhã e de tarde até a noite os dois se encontravam para fazer alguma é ensinou algumas frases em inglês de sobrevivência.

Uma das coisas que fizeram foi ir nos estádios para ver Baisebol e futebol americano.

Assim voltaram na véspera do Natal,os dois foram juntos para o templo,Kurama queria ir junto principalmente para ajuda-la a carregar os presentes que eles haviam comprado para todos durante a Yukina anunciou sua chegada Botan rapidamente ao ouvir a voz da menina correu para abraça-la.

Botan: Yuki!Que saudades!*com o impulso quase que elas foram ao chão*Ah boa tarde Kurama!*a soltou para cumprimentar Kurama*

Kurama: Boa tarde Botan!*também fez reverencia*

Yukina: boa tarde!Também senti saudades!*sorri de olhos fechados*

Genkai também foi para lá cumprimentar os dois,Hiei havia seguido Botan mas lentamente e ficou olhando de Yukina depois de falar com a mestra percebeu a presença dele e foi até o canto escuro onde o Youkai estava.

Yukina: senti falta do senhor também senhor Hiei.*fez reverencia para ele sorrindo bem feliz em vê-lo*

Hiei ficou sem graça,mas não sorriu ao ver aquilo e Kurama também,só que ela achava mais emocionante e lindo.

Yukina: gostei da decoração na faichada,vocês que fizeram?*falou olhando para Botan*

Botan: er...sim!Mas a Mestra Genkai ajudou um pouco quando voltou.

Yukina: eu sinto não ter estado aqui para ajuda-los como todos os anos.

Botan: não tem problema Yuki!

Yukina: mas é que eu gosto de ajudar a decorar a !Falando nisso eu também não vou passar o Natal me convidou para comemorar o feriado com a família dele.

Kurama: er...foi um convite que eu fiz quase sem querer pois achei que ela iria querer comemorar aqui.*meio sem graça,colocou a mão atrás da cabeça*

Genkai: tudo bem Yukina!Pode ir.*com as mãos cruzadas e dá um sorrisinho*

Hiei deu um sorriso rápido por causa dessa noticia.

Botan: é agente não vai ficar totalmente sozinhos.O Yusuke e a Keiko vão vir passar o Natal com agente também.

Kurama: falando em Natal,trouxemos presentes!*mostra as sacolas as colocando para frente*

Yukina: é!Kurama vamos colocar nossos os presentes na árvore?*olhou para ele e pegou umas das sacolas*

Kurama balançou a cabeça positivamente e Botan foi com eles até a sala mostrar onde estava a árvore de foram com decidiu ir para a cozinha trazer chá e chocolate quente para eles.

Botan e Hiei ficaram vendo eles tirando os presentes das sacolas e colocando embaixo da árvore,cada um colocava os seus,Yukina e Kurama até disseram para quem eram assim que tirava e colocava.

Botan: bem acho que é melhor eu dar a vocês meus presentes também.*disse isso e foi procurar os presentes deles*

Não demorou muito para achar e logo deu a eles que agradeceram,claro que não abriram iriam fazer isso na noite.

Botan: ah e esse é para o seu irmão Kurama!*pega uma das caixas com a mão esquerda e coloca na frente do Kurama*

Hiei: hn,não sei porque você gastou dinheiro com aquele moleque.

Botan: está com inveja?

Hiei: CLARO QUE NÃO BAKA!*bravo e com os dentes trincados*

Yukina: por favor não briguem!*coloca as suas mãos na frente deles dois para separa-los,embora eles estivessem um pouco distantes,mas ela queria evitar algo maior*

Botan: é,calma seu bobo,eu comprei presente para você também.*sorri para Hiei de um jeito engraçado*

Hiei ficou surpreso e sem graça por alguns segundos por causa daquela fala,mas logo se pois a ficar sério novamente...

Hiei: hn,não creio que você tenha comprado algo que me agrade.*virou um pouco o rosto para o lado oposto*

Botan: senhor ranzinza!*expressão de zangada*

Yukina e Kurama sorriam embaraçados com a situação.

Yukina: bem...eles estão melhor que antes,brigavam muito.*vira o rosto para o Kurama*

Kurama: eu acredito.*sorri de olhos fechados*

Após isso casal só deixou nas sacolas os presentes destinados a família do Kurama.E então se sentaram no tapete para conversar um pouco,depois de tanta insistência de Botan,já que ela queria saber como foi a romântica viagem dos dois...

Botan: eu confesso Yuki que fiquei surpresa quando percebi que você gostava do Kurama.

Yukina: ah pensei que a mestra tinha dito algo...*um pouco surpresa*

Botan: não,ela só disse que você iria voltar junto com o Kurama,daí percebi então que vocês duas haviam ido para Nova York...

Hiei: Hn,era tão obvio.*fala e olha para o lado oposto no canto dos olhos*

Botan: ora como eu iria saber assim?*cara de brava*

Hiei: Baka!*fecha os olhos*

Yukina: ora não favor!*coloca as mãos na frente*

Kurama: é,nem todo mundo consegue perceber certas coisas.

Hiei olhou um pouco feio para Kurama,achando que ele se referia a Yukina não saber que ele era seu irmã momento Genkai carregando uma bandeja.

Genkai: olha aqui tem dois bules,um tem chá e outro chocolate quente.*caminha até a mesa de centro e coloca a bandeja ali encima*

Yukina: Mestra Genkai a senhora nem imagina a saudade que eu estava do seu chá.*logo vai até a mesinha se servir*

Genkai: mas você deve ter tomado muito chá diferentes lá.

Kurama: é mais nenhum comparado ao eu também tenho que concordar.*também vai se servir*

Genkai: eu vou ver se tem biscoitos também.*vira-se para voltar a cozinha*

Yukina: sabe,ahn...eu estava pensando em falar isso quando todos estivessem presentes,eu pensei em convida-lo passar o ano novo aqui templo.*falou olhando para Kurama*

Kurama: sim!Claro que vou.

Eles ficaram lá conversando por algum tempo,Botan estava cada vez mais gostando de ver aquele casal,parecia que estava vendo um filme bem româ que logo eles tinham que ir embora.

A família de Kurama ficou até surpresa com a presença da Yukina naquela casa,novamente,mas desta vez para uma comemoração realmente estava torcendo para os dois ficaram juntos,assim como Hiei.

Quando Yusuke foi ao templo,junto com Keiko e a sua mãe comemorar o Natal soube da volta de Kurama e não sabia ainda que os dois estavam juntos,ninguém se atreveu a contar achava melhor que o casal disse-se ou então o Uraneshi descobri-se sozinho.

Nos outros dias o novo casal ficou se encontrando,Kurama ia visita-la lá no templo e numa dessas visitas,uns dias antes do ano novo os dois estavam na sala de jantar junto com Hiei e Botan comendo sobremesa e conversando uns com os outros,quando Yusuke chegou,assim que cumprimentou Genkai foi logo indo para o cômodo onde o casal estava.

Yusuke: Oi gente!Boa tarde!Tudo bem?*acenando alegremente para todos*

Hiei: estava até um certo idiota chegar!*olha de um jeito bravo para Yusuke*

Yusuke:...ah é um prazer revê-lo também Hiei.*caminha até Hiei e meche no cabelo dele,o desarrumando um pouco*Falando nisso Yukina como vai?Senti saudades de você nesse Natal.*vira-se para Yukina*

Yukina: ah obrigada senhor ém senti,mas...

Yusuke: quem sentiu sua falta principalmente foi o !Ele tava amargurado e muito triste mesmo.*interrompe sem querer e aponta para o Hiei*

Hiei ficou bravo e meio sem graça também,rosnava bastante para Yusuke que parece não ter percebido e se percebeu estava ignorando.

Kurama: menos Yusuke!*sem jeito*

Yukina: verdade!?Oh me perdoe senhor Hiei!*surpresa olha para Hiei com certa tristeza e clemência*

Botan: er...eheheheh ele pode até ter sentido,mas não foi tão exageradamente como o Yusuke disse ficar tranquila.*também sem jeito tenta contornar as coisas*

Kurama: tenho certeza que ele compreendeu.

Yusuke: bem falando nele,nossa Hiei como você está bem vestido,não tinha visto essa roupa ainda,muito bonita a camisa quem te deu?*realmente surpreso e agarra a blusa dele,não violentamente para sentir a textura dela*

Hiei: não te interessa!*olha com expressão de irritação para ele*

Yusuke: calma!Você também tá com uma roupa nova bem bonita Kurama!*se aproxima de Kurama*

Kurama:...obrigado!

Yusuke: ah isso me faz lembrar que eu vim aqui porque sua mãe me disse que tu estava aqui então...é que queria falar porque não faz uma festa para comemorarmos seu retorno?O seu e o da Yukina.

Genkai: mas como você é festeiro heim Yusuke.

Yusuke: ora deveríamos comemorar a volta deles.E pode ser até depois do Ano Novo.

Kurama: Yusuke não precisa disso.Já estamos comemorando o fim do ano.

Yusuke insistiu muito e de joelhos,Kurama então meio sem graça com a situação só disse que que iria pensar,mas isso foi o suficiente para o Uraneshi se deu uma sobremesa para ele se acalmar um pouco.

Kurama: ai céus!*colocou a mão esquerda no rosto*

Yukina: calma Kurama,ele deve estar animado com a nossa volta por isso pensou nisso.*colocou as mãos nos ombros dele*

Botan: é quem sabe ele não pensa melhor depois?*sorriso otimista*

Yusuke ficou vindo mais naquele templo naqueles últimos dias assim como Kurama.

Ninguém continuou não comentando nada sobre o romance dele e Yukina com o não dava para perceber algo,os dois eram muito discretos na frente dos Uraneshi,que já começava a desconfiar do grude entre e Hiei e Botan,cada vez mais percebia que Kurama e Yukina estavam sempre lado a lado.

Os dois queriam aproveitar o inverno,por isso sempre que podiam saiam ou se encontravam por acaso para irem em lugares abertos fazerem guerra bolas de neve e ém treinaram mais patinação no estava até pensando em ensina-la a esquiar.

Yusuke que quase sempre estava junto aos dois,observiu que eles estavam conversando mais,se olhando mais e até chegou a notar que uma vez ou outra se encontravam de mãos dadas.

Daí numa certa tarde que estava lá,Kurama e Yukina se encontravam na sala,sozinhos,sentados no tapete e vendo hora do comercial começaram a conversar...

Yukina: o que foi?Não está gostando do programa?

Kurama: não é estou aqui pensando que eu vou ter que fazer essa festa para o Yusuke na minha casa,irei sentir mal se não fizer.*sério*

Yukina: que isso.Não fique assim.*pega na mão dele,sorrindo,depois de olhar um pouco para Kurama,dá uma breve mirada na janela*O interno está demorando para acabar...

Kurama: está com saudades das rosas não é?*observa isso e sorri*

Yukina: não só das rosas que você me deu mas de outras flores.

Kurama: podemos fazer um jardim de inverno se quiser.

Yukina: eu não sei se seria a mesma coisa de um jardim de ê não sente falta das suas flores também?

Kurama: você já é a minha flor,a mais bonita do meu jardim.

Yukina olhou e sorriu para ele um pouco vermelha.

Kurama fez aparecer um caule na suas mãos que crescia,brotava flores enquanto contornava a cabeça de ela percebeu ficou mais alegre e sorridente ainda.

Yusuke estava lá espiando atrás da parede que dava para a porta da sala,decidiu dar uma olhadinha de leve lá dentro também,sem eles perceberem e acabou vendo quando os dois se beijaram abraçados.O Uraneshi ficou surpreso com aquele fraga e com isso,parou imediatamente de ver,voltando a ficar encostado na parede.

Depois de se beijaram,Kurama e Yukina voltaram as suas posições,agora mais abraçados e juntos que antes enquanto assistiam TV.

Um tempo depois,Yusuke foi para a cozinha onde Genkai,Hiei e Botan estavam em volta de uma mesa aproximou deles e...

Yusuke: ahn...gente,Kurama e a Yukina estão de namorico?*mal conseguia falar de tão pasmo*

Nisso eles olharam bem fixamente para o garoto.

Hiei: ah quer dizer que finalmente percebeu?*foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio,irônico*

Yusuke: o que?!Quer dizer que vocês já sabiam que não me disseram nada?!Que complô é esse contra mim?*movimenta os braços bravo*

Botan: ahn,achamos que não havia necessidade de comentar,uma hora iria ficar sabendo.*entre olha para ele séria*

Yusuke ainda assim continuava bravo com essa ideia de ser o último a saber,isso lembrou alguém...

Yusuke: o Kuwabara já sabe?*faz uma careta de desgosto*

Genkai: sim!*olhando para frente,mas não para ele*

Yusuke: o que?!Quem contou para ele?*chocado e um pouco furioso,sabia que Kuwabara não teria "capacidade" de perceber isso*

Genkai: a Yukina.*de braços cruzados*

Hiei: Kuwabara pode ser um idiota,mas acabou que ele soube mais rápido que você.*deu um sorrisinho rápido e pequeno*

Yusuke ficou com uma cara mais amarrada ainda.

Genkai: pior que não será segredo para mais ninguém.*olha para Hiei e Botan,no canto dos olhos*

Lá na sala enquanto Kurama e Yukina estavam assistindo algo na televisão sobre neve,daí ela se lembrou do seu país e de mais uma coisa...

Yukina: Kurama,você pode ir a minha terra natal comigo?

Kurama: porque?Você não disse que conseguiu permissão para ficar aqui?

Yukina: sim.É que eu estou sempre me comunicando por telepatia com Luri,que era amiga da minha mãe e me criou,e recentemente disse que iria lá apresentá-lo a ela.

Kurama: ah sim.

Os dois marcaram uma data para ir,seria dali a quatro dias,numa soube Hiei queria ir também,mas como era Yukina com Kurama ele se sentiu mais seguro.

Um dia antes,mais precisamente numa tarde,Kurama estava andando pelas calçadas da cidade,quando ouviu seu nome sendo pronunciado por alguém que estava aparentemente correndo atrás dele e gritando para chamar a atenção do ,se surpreendeu ao virar-se e encontrar Kuwabara lá,fazia algum tempo que não o via,embora ele tenha ido lá recentemente e algumas vezes jogar cartas e também para aprender a jogar xadrez,porém sempre acompanhado do Yusuke e Shizuru,de vez em quando.

Kuwabara corria meio que desajeitadamente até o amigo tomando cuidado para não tropeçar e escorregar.

Kurama: Kuwabara!*falou quando ele chegou perto*

Kuwabara: olá!Um momento.*tomando ar,com a língua pra fora*Soube que você e a Yukina vão para Makai.*disse logo que respirou fundo,ficou ereto,com as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo e sério*

Kurama: sim,é verdade.

Kuwabara: eu só queria te encontrar para te dizer uma coisa: cuide bem daquela menina.*coloca a mão esquerda no ombro dele*

Essa era a primeira vez que Kuwabara tocou no assunto Yukina com Kurama.O ruivo que ficou o tempo todo sério prestando atenção,sorriu.

Kurama: claro que vou!

Kuwabara sorriu também,confiante,até que Shizuru apareceu dando uma bronca no irmão por ele ter corrido histericamente sem falar ficou com uma gota na cabeça e deu um sorrisinho engraçado,depois que cumprimentou a garota se despediu dos dois que continuaram lá discutindo.

Finalmente chegou o dia em que Kurama e Yukina seguiram para Makai,eles já tinham permissão para isso e ela havia avisando para a Luri por telepatia que estava indo.

Enquanto caminhavam naquele atalho em que Yukina idicou,Kurama sentia que estavam sendo tinha muitos Youkais escondidos,esperando apara atacar,o Youko somente ficava vigiando e olhando para os lados mas não alarmou a amada nem comentou o que ém estranhamente nenhum monstro atacou os dois,que seguiram o caminho em paz.

Só que logo na entrada do pais foram recebidos pela por uma idosa,que estava parada e de braços cruzados,ficou espantada quando viu dois pararam a frente dela para cumprimentá-la mas nem deu tempo...

Idosa: o que faz aqui?*olha diretamente para Kurama,brava*Veio para nos roubar e torturar novamente?

**Continua...**

***Mesmo envergonhada eu digo que me inspirei na novela **_**Mulheres de areia**_** para fazer as cenas de Yukina,Kurama e Genkai em New na verdade eu queria que Hiei e Botan estivessem juntos também.Só que não deu...**

***Novamente não foi a minha intenção fazer mais uma parte,mas ideias foram aparecendo e também a fanfic ficou grande demais.**

***Desta vez diminui o número de páginas para não cansar os leitores.**

***Desculpem se tiver algum erro que eu não vi,mas eu tinha que corrigir rápido,pois estava demorando muito mandar essa parte 2 e eu queria continuar a 3 logo.**

***Comentários por favor!**


End file.
